


The Ladder

by InnerSpectrum



Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: #221b, February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge, Humorous Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: John thought he could not possibly be any more shocked by anything involving the mad genius.He was wrong.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138172
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29
Collections: February 2021 Johnlock prompt challenge from ohlooktheresabee





	The Ladder

**Author's Note:**

> February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge from ohlooktheresabee. Prompt: Property

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were in New Zealand for a case. Technically they were attempting to leave.

BEEP!

“Can you step through again sir?”

Sherlock was in a strop after a dressing down by the local police who had not taken kindly to his high-handed ways. It took most of John’s charisma to somewhat sooth the many ruffled feathers left in Sherlock’s wake. Still, after nearly two weeks, it was over, they were headed home.

BEEP!

“Once more? What is that?”

Sherlock, not willing to wait for Mycroft’s private jet paid for their first-class tickets back to London. That is where things got tricky as they stood in queue for the body scan.

_“Sir? We’re going to need you to step ove…”_

John thought he could not possibly be any more shocked by anything involving his mad genius of a husband.

He was wrong.

“Oh, for god’s sake! It’s a frenulum ladder!”

A stunned, but NOT surprised, John Watson looked on with horror, delight and growing erection as the beyond annoyed Sherlock snarled while he snatched at his belt, undid his trousers and displayed the henna that read “Property of John” (suffice it to say while Sherlock dislikes the thought of permanent tattoos on himself, his was bored one evening), as he took himself in hand…

…and dropped his boxers.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I could see an annoyed Sherlock doing exactly that. Also, the henna, with changing messages as it fades.


End file.
